In a vertical-type semiconductor device (for example, including “U”-shaped channel patterns), word-line pads are formed in a staircase structure, allowing metal contacts to be connected thereon. A process of forming the staircase word-line pad structure suffers from a process failure (e.g., large variation in size of the word line pads). It is necessary to develop a new process for forming the staircase structure.